Anniversary
by kunoichi.hebi
Summary: As the anniversary of the...events...with Kana draws near and Hatori begins sliding into depression, Shigure and Ayame decide to cheer him up as only they know how. Can we say smut, boys and girls? You no likey yaoi, you no ready. Okay?


Author's Note: Greetings and salutations! I know you're hoping to get to the (hopefully) juicy stuff, so I'll make this quick…Yes, this is rated for a reason. No, I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket except manga and some character hats. And please, be nice; my mind works in ways even I can't comprehend. Anyway, I hope the summary says it all…have fun!

---

It was that time of year again.

The little calendar on Hatori's desk wasn't lying, unfortunately; the anniversary of that fateful day was circled in black, standing blank and empty beside the filled appointment dates of the rest of the month. That day, among all others, was reserved for himself.

"One week to go," he murmured to the clock placidly ticking away beside the calendar. Out of habit, his eyes flickered from the clock to a metronome placed on an opposite shelf, and from there to a small framed photograph of a smiling couple, close but not touching in their evident happiness.

It was a tradition for Hatori, keeping _that_ particular day clear, his words to the clock, his eyes lingering on the photograph taken oh so long ago. Another part of the tradition was a phone call at exactly four o'clock from Ayame, followed by another an hour later from Shigure. Even their words to him were old hat… _"Hatori? How are you? Any interesting patients? Would you like to do something next week, you know, if you happen to have a day free?"_ Hatori sighed and settled back into his chair. Their intentions were good, at least; they were trying to make sure that the third Mabudachi took his mind off the sadness that inevitably rolled around when this anniversary came.

The clock's hands read three fifty-five. Hatori shifted the telephone on his desk a little more within his reach and prepared himself for Ayame's call.

---

At that precise moment, however, Ayame and Shigure were sharing a phone call of their own. "He's too used to our routine!" Shigure complained, ignoring the occasional smashing noises coming from his end of the line. "I bet he's sitting by the phone right now, just waiting for us to call him!"

"Then we have to mix it up a little," Ayame answered, fiddling with the middle of the telephone cord. "After all, who should know better than I that men _enjoy_ a little taste of the unexpected every once in a while? It's what I do, Gure!"

"But Aaya…can you really see Hari doing anything…unusual?"

Ayame stopped playing with the cord and shifted his hands' focus to braiding his hair. "Well, no, but that's why it would be unexpected!" There was an extremely loud crash and muffled swear words drifted through the wires into his ear. "Gure, is everything all right?"

Shigure sounded tired. "Oh, just Yuki and Kyo smashing my house again…Anyway, Aaya, I can see your point, but I just don't know…"

"We'll think of something!" Ayame assured him. "We _are_ two-thirds of the Mabudachi Trio, you know."

"So, Mii-chan decided to change my next deadline on me," the Dog changed the subject.

Snake-san gasped. "You didn't let her get away with that! Did you?"

"Oh, of course not. She moved it to the end of next week, and that's been Hari's week for years now. I couldn't let her think she can boss me around like that, can I? Anyway, I told her I'd lost all my drafts and my notes for the latest volume of _Naughty Night Noichi_, and she flipped. As usual."

"_Naughty Night Noichi_? I don't know that one…"

"It's the one where the main character goes out for drinks with his two oldest friends and ends up playing Noichi-in-the-middle, remember?"

"Isn't volume three the one where he seduces two of your _Girl no Fantasy_ characters?"

"Noichi-san's rather a big fan of ménage a trois," Shigure laughed, then suddenly stopped.

Ayame was puzzled. "Gure? Is everything okay over there?"

"Can you imagine Hatori in a threesome?" he asked, sounding thoughtful.

It was Ayame's turn to laugh. "Our Hatori? Never in a thousand, thousand years!"

Shigure's grin was tangible even through the phone. "Aaya, I think I know how we can take Hari's mind off her for a day."

---

Five o'clock rolled by, and still there was no call from either Shigure or Ayame. Although he never would have admitted it, Hatori was a little—well, more than a little—worried about them. Never had they missed their anniversary calls, never had they broken tradition like this—and if there were two people hell-bent on traditions, those two were a certain Dog and Snake.

By six, his hand hovered over the telephone receiver to call _them_ and make sure they were okay; just when his fingers made contact, the phone rang, causing Hatori to jump nearly out of his skin. "Hatori Sohma," he said into the mouthpiece, willing his heartbeat to return to normal.

"Heya, Hari!" Shigure's chipper voice filtered through the phone. "How're things going?"

Regardless of his nature, Hatori found himself smiling a little. "As well as can be expected, thank you… And you?"

"Oh, the usual, Mii-chan's changing my deadlines left and right without even thinking of asking me, Yuki and Kyo are smashing my house, I'm bored out of my skull…"

"So she's changed your deadline again."

"To next Friday." It seemed Shigure sensed Hatori's slight hesitation at the mention of Friday, as he hastily added, "But I already let her know that you come first then, and she'll just have to get over it."

"Shigure, you know I have appointments every day of the week—"

"But never on _that_ day," Shigure pointed out. "You haven't in years." While Hatori sighed, he continued, "You always let Ayame and me spend some time with you. It's a tradition. And this year we have something special in mind."

"Is it as special as the strip club incident?" Hatori wryly asked.

A blush in his voice, Shigure answered, "How was I supposed to know she'd stop when she found out you're a doctor?"

"Obviously, she had something to hide, and in most places it's illegal to sell yourself when you're a knowing carrier of STDs."

"_Anyway_," Shigure interrupted, "you'll need to meet Ayame and me at the lakehouse at noon Friday. You'll be there, right?"

"The lakehouse?" Hatori was momentarily perplexed. Never before had they requested such a distant meeting place. "Any reason why?"

"Of course there's a reason," Shigure chuckled. "Just be there, all right?"

"As if I had other plans," Hatori commented. Shigure was still chuckling when the two hung up.

---

In order to get to the Sohma lakehouse by noon, Hatori knew he would have to leave his own lodging in the main estate by eight, at the latest. And leave he did.

As he drove the long road, alone with his thoughts, his mind drifted back to the days which now caused him such pain…the days when he and Kana were a couple. Memories of their relationship passed across his conscious like a familiar movie; he watched again as they met and fell in love, as she discovered the Sohma curse and still stayed by his side, as they became more aware of the fact that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. The images were easier to place on a timeline now; one week previous to this day, the day now crowned by Ayame's and Shigure's calls, Akito had denied him and Kana permission to marry and blinded his left eye…and this day, years ago, marked the moment when Hatori realized that to preserve his love's happiness and sanity, he would have to bury the memories of their relationship and all connected with it—even himself—so deeply in her mind that she could never find them.

Shigure met him at the door of the house. "You've been crying, Hari," he simply said, allowing his friend access.

Hatori chose to ignore Shigure's remark, instead gazing across the front room to where Ayame had just entered. "You're looking well," he greeted him.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Tori-san," Ayame replied, his voice lacking its usual cheer. However, he perked up almost instantly. "But never fear, Gure and I have the _perfect_ solution to your depression!"

Shigure beamed first at Ayame, then at Hatori. "Just wait until you see it. It took us hours to plan, and we think you'll like it."

"Please tell me it's nothing alive, dangerous, explosive, poisonous, electrified, sharp, diseased, or capable of causing severe physical injury or death in any way," Hatori sighed.

Ayame whipped a blindfold across Hatori's eyes, silencing his protests with the simple words "You can't see it before it's time; it's a surprise."

Hatori felt himself being turned several times; completely disoriented and slightly dizzy, he allowed himself to be led through several rooms and pushed onto something large and soft. "Stay put," Shigure warned him. The next sounds Hatori heard were faint whispering, too soft for his ears to catch the individual words, and a slight rustling of something. One of them moved behind him and waited for some signal Hatori could neither see nor hear.

"Can you get this over with?" Hatori asked the two, wondering why he had let them carry on their joke as far as it had gone. "It _is_ a rather long drive home, you know, and I should get on the road soon…"

The blindfold was removed.

---

Hatori found himself on a large futon in a sunny, airy room of the lakehouse. His eyes widened as he comprehended the fact that Ayame knelt before him on the other side of the futon, completely naked. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Aw, Hari, don't be such a spoilsport," Shigure teasingly chided from behind him; he turned to see that Shigure, as well, was in the nude.

"I refuse to be a part of your perverted sexual fantasies," Hatori firmly said, scooting away from Shigure and making ready to stand.

Ayame had other things in mind. He began to crawl slowly toward Hatori, the afternoon sun causing his hair to shimmer and his skin to glow with a silver light, his eyes and face serious, sensual. Hatori stopped his preparations to leave and stared at the man as he approached, admiring the halo of light. Ayame put out a hand and pushed Hatori backward onto the futon; leaning over him, he whispered, "Leaving so soon?"

Hatori lay there in a stunned silence as a wave of heat rushed over him. It was amazing how irresistible Ayame's voice sounded when he spoke like that, deep and throaty; Hatori had long been in awe of the power Ayame's words, spoken in _that_ tone, had over those around them. But to have that power directed at _him_… He felt a twinge in the crotch of his trousers and cleared his throat. "I need to be going now," he tried to say in a voice of complete control and authority.

Instead, what came out were the words "I need…" in a slightly breathy voice.

Ayame sent him a sexy smile. "I know what you need, Tori-san." With that, he set to work removing Hatori's trousers.

That was Shigure's cue. He reached around Hatori, unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers. "Not frightened, are you?" The final button reached, he slipped the fabric from Hatori's shoulders and tossed it away. "'Cause it would be a pity if you were. We don't want you to be…" Shigure paused to run his tongue along Hatori's shoulder and up his neck. "Nervous," he finished, speaking low into his ear.

"This is the strangest thing you've ever done," Hatori answered, ending his words with a gasp as Ayame pushed his trousers and boxers down, exposing his fledgling erection to the cooler air.

"Is it really?" Ayame asked him, his long, graceful fingers gently stroking Hatori's hardening crotch. "After all, we are the Mabudachi Trio."

"We're always here for you, Hari," Shigure continued, allowing his own fingers to trace circles around the puckers of the Dragon's nipples. "No matter what the reason, we are."

Never could Hatori have imagined the Mabudachi Trio could become, well, a Mabudachi Trio. Never would he have guessed that Ayame's hands could find just the places to make him harder than the hardest stone; never would he have guessed that feeling Shigure's erection against the small of his back could drive him mad with desire. As he was thinking these things, Ayame squeezed his shaft, and he arched his back, pressing his shoulders into Shigure's chest. "Oh, please," he groaned.

Shigure nodded to Ayame, who reached for a small bottle beside the futon and handed it over without a word. He opened it, releasing a deep, musky scent into the air; Ayame guided Hatori into a position similar to the one he had just been in. Shigure poured some of the bottle's contents into his hand and began to massage Hatori's opening, gently pushing one of his fingers inside and removing it a few times.

In a flash, Hatori realized what was coming and tensed up. Ayame shook his head. "It's easier when you relax, Tori," he advised him, winding his fingers in the other man's hair.

"Distract him, will you?" Shigure asked Ayame, clutching Hatori's hips with one hand and holding his penis in a ready position with the other. Ayame nodded and pressed his lips to Hatori's, lightly pushing his tongue into his mouth, deeper and deeper.

Hatori closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, relishing the way Ayame's tongue stroked the roof of his mouth and probed into every inch of the orifice. Vaguely, he wondered why it wasn't forked—after all, Ayame was a snake…He felt the tip of Shigure's penis at his anus, probing there as well, then forcing its way inside, and he cried out into Ayame's mouth.

"Nng…so tight…" Shigure whispered as he entered his friend. "Yes…"

"Is it good, Gure?" Ayame asked him, breaking the kiss.

"Amazing…how are you, Hari?"

He swallowed; Shigure's penis seemed large inside him, foreign, even though he had seen it many times as a doctor. His body seemed to be in shock from the invasion. "It…hurts…"

"You've got a virgin ass," Ayame replied, stroking Hatori's hair. "It always hurts the first time."

"I'll make it all better," Shigure continued, giving the shaft of Hatori's penis a quick stroke before beginning to slowly thrust in and out. As Hatori allowed himself to become accustomed to the motion, it felt less and less painful…even becoming pleasurable… Shigure's penis moved past Hatori's most sensitive spot, and this time Hatori moaned from the back of his throat, again arching his back.

Ayame looked satisfied. "Good," he said, lying down on the futon and skillfully maneuvering to a position underneath Hatori, wrapping his mouth around the swollen head and beginning to lick, then suck, Hatori's now rock-solid erection.

For Hatori, this was heaven; the dual stimulation sent shockwaves of pleasure he had never before known through his body. He wondered if it was all a dream, but a quick backward glance at Ayame's godlike body, his perfect penis pointing to the sky, combined with an exceptionally hard thrust from Shigure confirmed the reality of the situation. "Oh, yes…" he breathed, giving in fully.

---

For two hours on that lazy afternoon, that particular room was filled with the heat of three men giving release to their passions, the smell of sweat and musk and sex permeating the air, gasped and moaned orders of "More…harder…deeper…faster…" punctuating the silence that otherwise would have reigned.

"Oh…yes…_yes_…"

"Nn…_nnng…_"

"Ahhh-ha-ha-_haaaa_…"

"There…"

"Here?"

"_There_…"

With a guttural cry, Shigure thrust forward more deeply than he had done before, even at Hatori's urging, and released; the sudden warmth that filled Hatori pushed him over the edge and he too came, Ayame swallowing it quickly and sucking hard to get every drop. As the Snake allowed himself to rest on the futon, the Dragon, his arms and legs weak and semen mixed with blood leaking from his anus, took him into his mouth and rubbed hard. It was only a matter of moments before Hatori's mouth was filled with salty, sticky seed.

"Ahhh…how was it, Hari?" Shigure panted, licking the fluids away from Hatori's ass.

"Incredible," he answered, lying spread-eagled on his stomach; he realized Ayame had bitten his penis in several places, and the resulting pain was almost unbearably sensual. He shifted position to feel more of the futon under him and moaned softly. "Amazing…"

"We'll wait to start round two until you catch your breath," Ayame commented, rolling onto Hatori and letting his penis dangle between his legs. "It's only fair that we switch out, you know."

"And do I get to…?" Hatori flushed deeper than the glow the vigorous sex had given him. "Fair is fair…"

Shigure wriggled underneath him and began to stroke Hatori's penis back to life; it responded almost immediately. "I thought you'd never ask."

End


End file.
